Reason to live
by Santiago'sGirl1985
Summary: Baird has been dragged down into the hollow and is now fighting for his life. Should he fight or just give up and fade away like all the other fallen Gears? I gave it a rating of M because of Language :-
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My last story had been a big hit for some, and some did cry. I was very thrilled when I got all those good reviews. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I hope you all enjoy this story...

Okay so here is a story I wrote some time ago that was just a quick short story that each chapter was only 2 pages long. I have found it not too long ago and really liked it so even while on vacation, I rewrote and I really hope that you like it. I want to thank my friend Babylon for reading and reviewing all of my storyies. BTW *clap Clap* XD This one is for you. I hope you really like this one!

Chapter 1

Damion Baird crouched behind a burnt out car as bullets roched off it, causing him to wince. About a hundred meters ahead a lare e-hole opened up and hundreds of more Locusts came pouring out like ants crawling out of an ant hill.

"Damn." Baird muttered. "They just keep coming."

With the push of a button, the empty clip fell immeadly slammed in a new one and carefully peeked up over the hood. A bullet whized by, just barly missing his head. Quickly he ducked down.

"Shit!"

"Ground walkers!"

It sounded close, way too close for comfort. It truly scared Baird, and his heart pounded in his chest.

"Damon baby, you alright?"

"Yeah, how about you Cole Train?"

"Ready to party, baby!"

Cole was across the street, also kneeled behind a burnt out car

Agustis "Cole Train" Cole. He had known the once thrashball star for some time now. He didn't know what he would do without him.

They had met when they had first joined COG. Cole had saved his ass from being beat in the bathroom that day...

Slowly Baird crept around the trail end of the car and blindly fired, taking one Locusts to it's knees."

"Oh yea!"

"BOOM!"

"Shit! Boomer!"

Seconds later there was a deafening boom. Both Cole adn Baird were on their feet, trying to get a large distance between from the large distructive creature.

For a former thrashball star, the running was nothing. He moved gracefully for a large man, easily moving around cars and debres.

Baird's lungs were burning.

"BOOM!"

There was another explosions, kicking up dirt and debree into the air. Baird coughed and sheilded his eyes.

In the several seconds of blindness, he t ripped, hitting the ground and knocking the air from his lungs in a whoosh.

Quickly he stumbled to his feet, still struggling to take in air.

"Baird!"

Cole stood several feet away with the look of worry.

"Just go." he was breathless.

"Boom!"

Another explosion, but this time a lot closer than the last. Everything wasn't in slow motion like in the movies, but extra clear, like wearing goggles under water. He noticed everything as it was happening.

The ground under hsi feet broke apart, throwing Baird into the air. His breath cought in his throat as he was thrown several feet. He watched as everything passed by and then as the ground quickly came up to meet him.

Again he hit the ground, this time head first and was instantly unconcous.

"Baird!"

Cole ccould only watch in horror as his best friend flew high into the hair and slammed the ground hard. He watched as Baird's head bounced hard on the cold hard ground, and then went completely still.

Baird would enver hear his name being called.

TBC...

What do you think? It took a little work to get it beefed up so it wan't such a short chapter but I had fun! ;-) *clap clap * ;-) haha


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Haha I hope chapter 1 was okay for y'all! It is longer than what it started to be that's for sure! well... on to chapter 2...

Chapter 2

When Baird woke, he found himself chained to a cold brick wall. His guess whas that the Locusts had dragged his ass deep into the hallow.

Groaning, he closed is eyes. He had a terrible headache and was really cold. His armor had been removed and his cloths were in shreds, barly covering anything.

It would take his eyes some time before they would adjust to the dimly lit room. He noticed that there were several small cells in a medium sized room, and each cell si stained with a large amount of blood.

"Hey, COG! Over here!"

Baird slowly turned his head to the right, being careful of any injuries. Across the way in a cramped cell was a group of stranded men, their already dirty and torn cloths were now barly covering their bruised and bloody bodies.

Baird's guess was that these men had been down her for quite some time.

"Yo COG!"

Baird refused to speak as they continued to try to get his attention, but they sound of approaching Locusts made them all fall silent.

Their heavy footsteps camd down the long echoing hallways. Closer and closer, Baird could feel goosebumps breaking out across his skin.

He audible gulped but just listened, his pounding heart felt as if it would burst out of his chest. The door opened and Baird's eyes went wide.

"Yo Gear." one stranded whispered, "Whatcha gonna do?"

"Who says I'm gonna save your ass!" Baird hissed.

A handful of Locusts came into the room and Baird felt himself begain to sweat.

'Please don't come for me...'

Across the way, he watched as one stranded was roughing unchained and dragged from the room. He kicked and screamed.

"No! No no no no! Please stop!"

Another stranded grabbed his hand, only to have the man violently ripped from his grasp.

The man continued to scream as he dug his nails into the hard ground, only to have them being torn off. As he was dragged away, a long bloody trail followed.

The man thrashed harder, doing everything he could to try to wriggle from their grasp. Finally one Locust approached and slammed the butt of it's gun into the man's head, instantly knocking him out.

Baird could only watch in horror as the man was continued to be dragged away, his head bounching off the ground and the wall as they turned the corner just outside the door.

The door was slammed shut and the screams off into the distance became muffled.

They could only stare off in the direction that they had left. Nobody could say a word horrified that if any words were spoke, they would be next.

They had no idea who would be next...

TBC...

Tell me what ya think. Not super lnog, but much longer than what it once was. Please review and tell me what you think


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Another chapter down. Please read and review. Thank you all for the words of encouragement. **

**Be warned: The end contains description that may make people nausious. I am not saying I am really good at describing that kind of stuff, but some people are of weak stomachs and it may not agree with your stomach. **

Again Baird woke to an unfamilure celing, not knowing when he had fallen asleep or how long he was out, but when he came to, he felt chilled all the way down to his bones, and he had a sharp pain in his neck.

He hated not knowing what was to come next. The feeling of complete and utter helplessness scared him all the way down to his bones.

Off in the distance, pain-filled screams echoed off the the high-celing hollow, traveling pretty far. Not long after, there was another noise...not from a human. Baird shuddered.

"Great...better not be mating time."

"Mating time?"

Baird forgot sometimes that the stranded didn't know as much as he did about the Locust. Especially their mating habits. He had been studing the Locusts since E-Day.

"Basically they tie their females down and just take their turns with her."

They stared at him, shocked into silence.

"Yeah, they are creating baby Locusts. We are so fucking screwed."

The loud noises continued on for what seemed like an eturnity and now they had an image to go with it.

Then suddenly everything went silent. They exchanged glances.

After several minutes of silence, more footsteops made their way back toward the prisoners. Baird felt his blood run cold.

They heard the jingling of keys, and then the door creeked open. Their breaths cought in their throats as two drones dragged something in.

It would take them several minutes to realize that it was a human. It was the stranded man that had been dragged out God knows how long ago that was.

The flesh had been burnt, leaving it blackened like a burnt marshmellow. The skin that was once on his wrist had slid all the way to gather at the base of his hands from the Locusts dragging him down the hall way. Sharp white bones stuck out of his bloody blackened skin that was once his legs, pushing out some ligaments and other soft tissues.

Baird's head swam, then everything went back...

TBC...

**I hope you didn't get too sick reading the end ;-) **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**For anybody who has continue reading, I thank you. I wish I could have done a little better at the description, but with the lack of sleep and pratice in describing such...things ;-) I am hoping that am doing alright.**

**More Descriptions that may be bad for the stomach. I hope I do ok. Let me know ;-)**

Chapter 4

Baird woke from a deep dreamless sleep, almost forgetting where he was until the memories came blooding back. Frantically he looked around and realized that it was just about to get really bad.

He was laying face down on a hard wooden table, cold metal shackles kept him from moving at all. Worse of all he wore only a pair of boxers. He groaned, already feeling like somebody had already beat the shit out of him.

"Ugh..."

Baird felt like he had been completely drained of energy and his eyes were unable to focus in the dim light. Concussion...Just great...

The sounds around him told him that he wasn't alone, but he couldn't tell how many Locusts were there.

A drone stood by a good sized flame with his back toward Baird. Whatever he was doing, Baird wouldn't see until the Drone turned in his direction.

After several long minutes, the Drone finally turned in his direction in hand was a long handled red-hot branding iron. The tip was in the shape of the Locust's symbol that all the Locusts had branded on their thick skin.

Baird felt his throat go dry as all the color drained from his face.

"Shit shit shit shit..." He muttered quietly as he struggled against his restraints.

Slowly the drone approached, his footsteps thudded against the cold rocky ground as it slowly got closer and closer.

Baird's breathing became ragged as he begain to really pull against the chains, sweat dripped down his forehead and back. He could already feel the heat from the iron.

He couldn't help it. "No no no no! Ah FUCK!"

The hot metal was placed flat against his right shoulder blade and his skn begain to burn and turn red. The sizzling sound of burning flesh filled the air followed by Biard howling in pain.

The Drone put all his weight into pushing it deeper into deeper into Baird's shoulder, he could feel the bone begining to crunch as it snapped and small shards of bone broke through the skin.

The pain seemed to go on forever until Baird's brain seemed to have a mass over load and he once again went unconcous.

Cold water was thrown on him, startling him awake. He gasped and shivered, feeling his body tempature dropping significantly.

A handful o fLocusts surrounded him now, smiling down at him with blood stained, raiser sharp teeth. He felt nausious and only wished to be unconcus once more. Hell he didn't care if they just killed him right here and now.

The pain continued for what seemed like forever as the Locusts used various weapons to inflict pain.

He continued to scream, not knowing how long it would last, but after what seemed like a very long time, everything went blissfully black and this time they didn't try to wake him up.

Now if he could only stay unconcous...

TBC...

**Tell me what you think. I already know what a certain person will say haha I just seemed to have a little fun with Baird I know...**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Yeah almost done! I am hoping you guys like this! I have a new idea for my next one so I'll start working on it until then enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Again Baird woke, still expecting himself to be tied down to that damn blood stained table, but he wasn't. Only this time he was laying on the floor, but still chained to the wall.

His whole body felt like it was on fire and he had no idea where he had been injured besides the shoulder. His brain was just in an overload and he was just about to just crawl into a corner and die, almost to the point where his brain would shut down completely and he would never wake up again...

"You look like shit." one man called from across the way.

Baird only glared, not even able to look in the man's direction.

"I'm Sam, this is Dan, Andy and Fred and George."

He remained silent. Would the Locusts come back to finish him off? Will his friends ever find him down here?

Friends. HA!

With the way he acted, would they actually look for him? He did act like a total asshole most of the time. He didn't know how people couldn't stand him.

"Hey, you alright?"

Baird slowly rolled his head to look in the direction of the person who had speok. Even that caused him great pain. He squeezed his eyes shut for several minutes.

Several minutes of silence passed as the feeling of helpless continued to fill Baird, and he hated it! It all just seemed damn near impossible that they would ever escape this place.

They..When did he start thinking of the stranded as regular people. He didn't even know how long they had been down in the hollow. Every time he went unconcous, he never knew for how long.

Hesitently Baird looked down at his body to see how bad th edamage was. His whole body was covered in cuts, brusies and burns. His boxers were torn so badly that it barly covered his important parts.

He was afraid to see what his back looked like. Probably much worse than his chest. Any movement and his shoulder would begin to throb. It was already pretty stiff.

"Yo Baird! Do you think anybody will find us?"

"Don't know."

His sore thoat made itself known and his whole body was begining to feel as if it were on fire. The fear of infection came to mind. Man, if he didn't get any help real soon, this place will be his tomb. He let out a sigh.

The sound of approaching footsteps cought their attention and everybody went silent.

They watched the Locusts walked slowly across the hard cold ground, and stopped right beside Baird. They smiled showing their sharp teeth.

"Oh shit."

Then everything went black...

TBC...

**Read and review**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Read and review plz**

Chapter 6

Once again Baird woke up to find himself chained to that same blood stained table, this time facing the celing. He knew that he would be able to see what was comming next.

"Oh shit..."

He watched as a Locust Drone approached him with what seemed like a large and long leather strap. At the end of it, the leather became wider and many large rusty and blood-stained metal spikes stuck out.

"Oh shit..."

Thud...thud...thud...thud... The slow and heavy footsteps came closer and closer. Thud...thud...thud..

Baird had a really bad feelng about what was coming next.

A certan memory came to mind.

He remembered the first day he had joined COG, it had been around the time of E-Day. He just had to open his big mouth and that's what got most of the fights started, but that's how me met privet Agustis Cole, the Cole Train himself.

Cole had been saving his ass ever since that day. They had been friends and almost inseprable ever since. He had no idea what he would do without him.

Baird could only watch in horror as the big dumb beast picked up the large leather strap and gave it a few good swings as if testing it out. After a few loud snaps, he begain to slowly approach Baird.

Baird squeezed his eyes shut as he prepaired himself for what was to come and said a silent prayer that he would be unconcous soon.

The first strike still seemed to suprise him as it cut deep into his chest. As the strap was pulled upward he watched his blood splatter upward into the Mauler and on the high celing.

Again it came down, cutting deep and once again was yanked out. It continued over and over again for what seemed like a life time. With each time that the leather was pulled back, blood would arch up in the air and then thrown forward.

Baird didn't know how long the beating would last and he didn't know if he would survive this one. There was a loud noise every time it hit his body, then he realized that it was his screaming. His screams would echo off the long walls of the hollow traving all the way to the other side. Even the stranded in their cells could hear him.

Suddenly the beatings stopped, only to be replaced by a long flat peice of metal that was so hot that it was bright red.

Baird screamed again just as he felt like he had snapped. The pain was just too much and his concousness slowly begain to retreat to the back of his mind.

His visons became fuzzy around the edges and soon grey. As his vision slowly became dark, he felt his body slowly go limp.

TBC...

**Alright another chapter down let me know what you think :-) Should he live or should he die... hmmm I wonder... ;-)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**I am very happy with all the reviews I am getting I was telling a friend that if I didn't get any reviews I really think I would have given up on writing. Thank you all for the reviews, knowing that people like the story pushes me to continue and write better. I will try my best to keep giving you stories and making it better and better I promsie**

**Chapter 7**

A bright light filled the hollow completely, blinding the Locusts. Baird was just about to go unconcous once again when the light brought him back to full concousness. Dizzy's loud whoop filled the room.

Baird squinted against the harsh light, unable to bring up an arm to shield his eyes. Soon the entire placed was filled with the loud noise of the firing of lancers and the yells of both Gears and Locusts.

Everything finally went black for Baird...

Mrcus, Dom, Cole, Bernie Hoffman and Anya quickly desnded down the ladder of the rig and hurried toward Baird. Bullets wizzed past their heads as they quickly ducked behind the table. They carefully reached over to blindly fire at the enemy . Finally they stood over Baird and stared at him in horror.

"He doesn't look too good." Anya said quietly.

This was Anya's first time on the front lines. She had always been in CIC giving orders on the radio, since the very begining. She was always calm and collected as she directed people where to go. Shit she heard her mother die over the radio and still remained calm. Now she faced death head on and felt like she would just fall aprart. She was terrified deep inside, but if everybody else could do this, her mother, her friends, she could too.

"Let's just get him out of here." Marcus said calmly.

Cole couldn't bare to see his best friend laying there in his own pool of blood. He reved his lancer and sawed the chains right off the table. The sound of the saw on metal filled the air and sparks lit up the place. Carefully he slid his arms under Baird and pulled him against his cold metal chest plates. Barid was unsually light for a good sized man.

"Ah shit." Cole said. "This really sucks."

"I sort of want to hear the little bugger ranting about how long it took us to get here." Bernie said.

"More comming!" Dom called out. "Let's just hurry an get out of here."

Quickly they made their way back toward the rig, taking out any Locusts that would get in their way.

At the top of the rig, Dizzy laid down cover fire with his lancer. Several more Locusts dropped.

"Let's get out of here, Dizzy!" Marcus shouted over the noise.

Cole dropped down to his knees, carefully setting Baird down on Betty's cold metal deck and carefully checked his injuries. Baird's entire body was covered in long deep cuts, brusies and blood. There were already cuts that were already infected and oozing puss. Cole made a face.

On Baird's shoudler, the burn was already festering and slowly getting worse. The infection was probably already in his blood, running it's corse throughout his body. Heat radiated from his body another indacation of the raving infection.

"Damn, Damon."

Marcus stood beside Cole, frowining down at Baird. He wasn't a big fan of the loud mouth blond, but damn this is FUCKED up.

Slowly the rig made it's way out of the hollow and back toward the COG base. It would be a long silent ride that left everybody thinking: Why were they even alive? and :Is there really a reason to live?

Marcus walked up the ramp and stood at the turret, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched the quickly passing scenery. All this just seemed like one really long, really bad dream. A small gentle hand rested on his shoulder and he turned to see Anya looking up at him worriedly.

"Marcus..." she wasn't sure what to say. Marcus had already been through so much and for a man of few words, he was already closing himself off more and more.

"Why..." his voice was barly audible over the rig.

What was there to say? This war had gone on for more than a decade with no signs of stopping. On top of that, most of Sera had been burned with over half the population along with it.

What was there to hold onto now? Would this war ever end or was the human race destend to go extinct.

Anya silently stood by him and always would as long as Marcus would allow her to.

TBC...

**Tell me what you think. Am I doing ok? :-) Will Baird die? Will he live? Keep reading to find out. :-) Please review I want to know what you think about it**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Bum Bum Bum Will Baird die? Will he live? What's gonna happen next... :-) I love getting reviews. Please review after you finish.. **

Chapter 8

Barid was in an out of concousness, just barly clinging onto life. It was only for seconds here and there, voices passing scenery. His eyes fluttered open and close and with each rock of the rig, pain shot througout his body. He could see Cole sitting beside him, a worried look on his face.

Cole looked down at him, his eyes wide in suprise. Baird watched Cole's lips move, but no sound came out.

Baird frowned, struggling to hear what Cole was saying, but his brain just couldn't comprehind what was being said, on top of is brain telling him jsut to remain unconcous. A part of him just wanted to remain unconcous

Everything seemed blury around him, and he became dizzy; fighting the nausia, he closed his eyes.

The next time he opened his eyes, he was being carried down the ladders by very large arms. His guess was Cole was carring him. Any movement caused him so much pain.

"Cole.."

"Damon!"

Baird tried to speak, but his throat hurt so bad. He swallowed hard, and squeezed his eyes shut, then once again was unconcous.

He didn't know how long he had been unconcous, but when he woke, he was blinded by a bright light once again, but this time the light was differnt somehow. He just couldn't put his fingers on it. Quickly he squeezed his eyes shut and cursed under his breath.

This time he opened his eyes much slower, letting them adjust to a light much brighter than in the hollow. Brighter...it was never bright like this...was he outside the hollow?

He looked around not to find himself chained to a table or a cell wall but in the medical wing of a COG base. Looking down at himself, he found that he was completely covered in bandages and hooked up to several macheans.

Very carefully he turned his head to the side to find a very large Cole fast asleep in a chair that was far too smile for him. He smiled and instantly regretted it.

How did he get back here? He didn't even remember when he passed out?

He laid there for several minutes in deep thought as he tried to remember. Somehow he had survived this whole ordeal.

But Tai didn't...

Did the guys he meet survive? He had no idea when he started thinking of those stranded as normal human beings, but a part of him hoped that they did get out alive.

God he missed Tai. . . .

He didn't know when he had fallen asleep, but even in his dreams the Locusts haunted him and the pain felt so real.

They got closer and closer, their weapons held ready. . . . .

His eyes flew open and he let out a loud scream that echoed off the walls...

**TBC...**

**Okay so this isn't the last chapter but 2 more! Almost there haha I hope you're enjoying this story. Not as sad as my last story but still... Please keep up with the reviews**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**One more chapter after this! I am working hard to get this finished as soon as I can. Between work, and having a babysitting job, I've been really tired and falling asleep in the middle of typing up chapters. :-) I'm doing pretty good while at work or babysitting I've been writing up chapters pretty quickly. I hope you enjoy. please review after you finish reading. I would like to hear your feedback**

Chapter 9

Baird's scream startled Cole from his sleep, causing him to jump up. In the process of standing, his right foot got cought on the leg of his chair and in seconds he was sprawled out on the floor, the air in his lungs came out in a whoosh and he let out a grunt.

Agustis "Cole Train" Cole was not a clumsy man, but it was quite a sight to see him go flying ito the floor. It took a lot to starte the former thrashball star.

"You alright, Cole?"

"Yeah." Cole got to his feet. "How you feeling?" Baird could tell that Cole hadn't been sleeping too well.

"eh..."

"Man you look like shit..."

"Gee, thanks."

Cole only smiled as he picked up the chair and put it back by the bed.

"Now I know why Tai commited suicide..."

Cole noticeably flenched and they both went silent as the words hit home. Baird rarely thought before he spoke and most of the time he would regret it. That's how he met Cole, he had opened his mouth, got his ass kicked and Cole ended up saving his ass before he ended up dead.

"Cole?"

"Yeah?"

"When you guys came down to save me, did you find any guys down there?"

"No, sorry man."

"Yeah, me too. . . . . "

Several more minutse of silence passed between them. Baird was at a loss of words. Baird groaned in pain and Cole once again jumped up.

"You, okay? Want me to get Doc Haymen?"

"Nah, I'm fine."

Baird ran his fingers through his blood-stained hair which was now stiff. His whole body throbbed as a new wave of pain washed over him.

Cole noticed.

"Where there others?"

"Huh?"

"You mentioned others..."

"Oh yeah..There were a few stranded men down there.."

Cole found it strange how Baird hadn't called them scum like he normally would have. Baird had changed...whatever had happened down them had really effected him..

"I'm sorry man..."

"yeah... me too..."

TBC...

**Let me know what you think. One more chapter to go...**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**OKIE DOKIE! Last chapter Baird is alive! Many people were sad when I killed Baird in my last story so I have decided to let him live in this one. Read and review please**

Chapter 10

After what seemed like a very long hospital stay, Doc Haymen released him to limited duty. It felt so good to get away from the crazy doctor.

As he walked out into the bright sunlight, he brought up a bandaged hand to shield his eyes.

Several Gears ran past, making their way toward the waiting ravens. Had there been another attack?

"Damon!" Cole's loud voice boomed. "Glad to see you're finally out of that place."

"Yeah yeah yeah group hug."

Cole knew in Baird language that meant 'thank you' Baird was just a little rough around the edges.

Baird followed Cole toward the raven here Marcus, Dom, Anya Hoffman and Bernie waited.

"Hey Baird!" Dom said. "How you feeilng?"

"Like shit."

Cole laughed. "You look like shit."

"Gee thanks."

"Let's head out!" Hoffman shouted over the roar of the raven's engin.

"Good luck." Baird said.

He stepped back as he watched his friends step into the raven and it took off into the air.

Michaelson stopped beisde him. "We thought all this was over, but these bastards just keep comping back."

"...yeah."

Baird sighed, longing to be out fighting with his firends. He tood there for several minutse as the ravens disapeared off into the distance.

There seemed to be no sign of this war ever stopping. Baird had more than enough time to heal and return to the fight.

END

**Okay sorry this was short. please review **


End file.
